halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkshadow092
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Please do not remove the Not Canon Friendly Banner from your article until an administrator has confirmed that the issue at hand has been solved. Thank you. --'SPARTAN' Talk 23:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thought i'd sign up for the Arena. Courtesy You know, it couldn't have hurt to ask to use an image that I uploaded. It obviously isn't of my production, though it would have been better had you asked first. I'm not asking you to take it off (I don't have the power nor the desire), just don't be afraid to ask in the future and good luck. ;) --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 02:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) New York Invasion Templates Dear Darkshadow092, Lately in your article, you have been using the property template ( , which is good. However, you seem to have forgotten to add your name after the '|' on most of your template. While this isn't reall that much of a problem, could you please type from no on, because it is a tad annoying to keep having to add your name into the template for your articles. Thanks in advance. Sincerely, --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023]] ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have signed up for your Orubudia IV Event. I will be using UNSC Coral Sea and Corporal Justin Karath. I would like you to provide me with more information on this event please.--The Time Traveler 03:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It sounds really good! There are a few grammatical errors, but when they get fixed it'll all be good. Heres advice I learned from a friend about chapters, the admins got angry at him because his chapters werent long enough. Try to make them 3X as big as they are now, it just makes it look better. Try to provide backstory on UNSC Coral Sea, specifically about being launched after Regret's Ship. Heres the Halopedia article:UNSC Coral Sea UNSC Coral Sea will also be delivering a fresh Company, keep that in mind. They will be back up.--The Time Traveler 06:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Help? I'm new to this myself. Need anything just call.ThatOneSpartan 05:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Namespaced pages The pages User:Darkshadow092/Sark's Company and User:Darkshadow092/Peak Fleet were namespaced because they were found to break the site's canon policy, and because you did not fix them in the time period before it was namespaced. You may edit the articles in namespace and if you wish, fix them and ask someone to re-evaluate their status, but you may not remove them from namespace yourself. I have undone this action and moved the pages back to namespace in accordance with site policy. Further breaches of site policy will result in more formal action by the site's administration. Regards, Notice Imagine this speech coming out of the Microsoft paper clip, to soften the blow Explanation request Please explain why you attempted to steal the article of banned user? Especially after an administrator had reverted your initial theft of the Justin Karath article? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 21:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC)